Blind Date
by FLG
Summary: Just a thought on how Luke and Lorelai might have gotten back together after she broke off the engagement...just an old story I found on my computer...probably should be more than one chapter.


Blind Date

Lorelai wandered down the sidewalk, uninterestingly looking through her mail. Bill, bill, ad, Indian food menu, bill, ad, mail for the inn, nothing too interesting. She shoved the pile in her purse and continued her slow pace through town. She liked to walk aimlessly every once in a while, especially when she was lonely or bored. At the moment, she was both lonely and bored. Rory was in London visiting Logan, Sookie was spending the day with Jackson, Martha and Davey, and even Michel was busy doing something. This used to be the kind of day that she would spend at the diner, but she hadn't been there in months. Seven months, two weeks, and five days to be exact, not since the night she asked Luke to elope. She stopped her train of thought right there, it was too hard to think about, she didn't have the strength for it today.

As she began to occupy her thoughts with other things, her phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID she smiled and flipped the phone open. "Melissa! It's about time I heard your beautiful voice again."

Laughter greeted her on the other end, "Hey, Lorelai. Yeah, sorry I've been kind of busy lately. You know, being the fabulous business woman I am. I can't stop to make phone calls to friends, even if they're needed. Instead I have to deal with testy employees who demand raises even though they don't work, or customers who think I should comp their room just because their pillow mint was slightly melted…"

"Yeah, I completely understand. I have a Frenchmen of my own, who everyday tests my anger management skills. So, the inn is doing well, then?" Melissa Phylis was one of Lorelai's oldest friends. She was one of the maids at the Independence Inn when Lorelai first got there. She was a few years older, and one of the few maids that liked her, even in the beginning. Melissa had moved to New York a couple years after Lorelai and Rory moved to the Inn. They still stayed in touch, but she hadn't seen her in about five years. That was when she went up to New York to see Melissa open her inn. That was one of the things they had in common, they both wanted to own their own inn, and now, both did.

"Oh, yeah. The inn's great. How about yours? I'm really sorry I haven't been down to see it yet." Melissa sounded guilty.

"Don't worry about it, you're busy. And it's doing great, we have the best chef in the area and we're mostly booked year around. So, what's new?"

"Not too much. Actually, I have a new boyfriend, he's really great, he's a lawyer and has two kids…" She pauses, "So, how are you? I mean, how are you holding up? Last time we talked you weren't doing so well…"

"I'm getting by, and I'm doing better when I'm not talking about it." Lorelai desperately tried to shake her off. She had talked to Melissa shortly after her break up with Luke, the permanent one, and had talked to her on and off since then. Melissa worried about her and was always willing to listen to and talk to her.

"There's the emotionally bottled Lorelai I know and love…" Melissa tried to lighten things, she knew Lorelai well enough to know when to push a subject and when to let it go. "So, I have a brilliant idea, which is actually why I called."

"You called just to rub in the fact that you had a brilliant idea? My God, how the mighty hath fallen…"

"Why don't you come stay with me a few days? At the inn, or on my couch, whichever. It'll be fun, we can shop and go see a concert or movie or play, or something. You can meet Rick, my boyfriend, and you can tell me more about what the Amazing Rory is doing these days, anything you want. Just a weekend of hanging out, what do you say?"

Lorelai was about to say that she was really busy this weekend and maybe some other time, not that she didn't want to hang out with Melissa, she just didn't feel like going anywhere. However, at that moment, she passed the diner. The, now, very familiar wave of pain and loneliness rippled through her body, and she heard herself say, "Yeah, that sounds great."

"Awesome! So, just come up anytime Friday, do you remember how to get here?" Melissa sounded excited, probably both at the prospect of seeing her friend, but also at the idea of distracting Lorelai, at least for a weekend.

"Sure, I remember. I can't wait, so I guess I'll see ya then."

"Yep, see ya."

Lorelai shut her phone, still gazing at the diner. She hadn't been crazy about the idea of going to New York for the weekend, but it was quickly growing on her, and she began to look forward to it. At the very least, it would get her out of the town for a couple days. She needed that.

Luke refilled the last customer's cup, and headed back behind the counter. He quietly, and with an angry air that he always had now, began sorting and adding checks. When he finished, he picked up a rag and began wiping the counter, even after it was clean he continued to wipe. Just as his mind started to wander, the diner's phone rang. "Hello?" His voice was cool and devoid of any kind of emotion.

"Geez, you sound great." The deep voice on the other end laughed lightly.

"Rick?"

"Hey, it's been a while."

"Yeah, sure has." Rick was his cousin, one of the few of his family that he talked to with any kind a regularity.

"So, how's things been since the…you know?" Rick hadn't heard from Luke since he broke up with his fiancé several months ago. And, like his cousin, he had very little interest in small, pointless talk, so he got straight to the point.

"Oh, fine, whatever. How are you?" Luke was never one to talk much, especially on the phone, and especially about personal things.

Rick rolled his eyes, "Good, good. I met this great girl, we've been together for a few months, she owns a little inn up here. And, actually, I called to see if you wanted to come up for the weekend. We could golf or fish or sit in front of the TV, drink beer and hang out. You could meet Melissa. Plus, I haven't heard much about this long-lost-super-genius daughter of yours. What do you think?"

Luke had no interest in spending the weekend in New York, and was about to tell Rick so, when he saw her. She was walking across the street towards her house, laughing with whoever she was on the phone with, probably Rory, he thought. And, before he could think, he agreed a weekend in New York sounded good.

After he said goodbye, Luke hung up the phone and continued to wipe the very clean counter. Maybe a weekend away from this stupid town was just what he needed.

"Hey, Mom. I just got home from London, and I was thinking of spending the weekend in Stars Hollow, how's that sound?"

"Fantastic, but you'll have to find someone else to keep you company. I guess I forgot to tell you that I'm going to New York for the weekend to hang out with Melissa." Lorelai was packing the last of her things for the trip, when her perfect daughter called.

"Ooh, that sounds like fun, you haven't seen her in a while…it'll be good for you." Rory still worried about her mom, and she hoped the statement didn't sound too pity filled. "I wish I could go with you, but I have a lot of work to do."

"Yeah, that would be fun, but don't worry about it, just get your work done. How 'bout I steal you some random things from the trip, then you can feel like you were there with me."

"Perfect, can you get me the Statue of Liberty and The Empire State Building, they would match fantastically with the décor of the apartment." Rory grinned.

"Absolutely, and if anyone famous is giving a farewell tour concert for the third time, I'll bring them along too…would you prefer Cher or Barry Manilow?"

Rory wrinkled her nose, "Oh, now, that's just creepy…neither one would match the couch."

Lorelai laughed, "Sorry. Well, I hate to let you go, but I have to leave. I want to get there as soon as possible and maybe get some shopping in tonight." Lorelai gathered her things and headed out the door.

"Okay, have fun, and give Melissa a hug for me, I miss her."

"I will, I'll call you later. I love you, hon."

"I love you, too." Rory closed her phone and sighed. Her mother still wasn't right. Ever since the break up, she was different, she tried to hide it from Rory so she wouldn't worry. But, Rory could hear it in her voice, she sound worn down, sad, and her jokes seemed half-hearted most of the time. Hopefully, this weekend away would be good for her, take he mind off the things that were making her sad.

By the time Lorelai got to New York she was totally jazzed about what the weekend held. When she got to Melissa's apartment she hugged her tightly and wasted no time in dragging her out to go shopping. Then, they stayed up eating junk, talking (Lorelai opened up a little), and watching sappy old movies. She went to sleep happy and looking forward to tomorrow.

Tomorrow held something different than she planned. After breakfast, Melissa got off the phone, and turned to Lorelai.

"Uh oh, I recognize that face. That's the 'I forgot to change the sheets in room 19 before that couple settled in there, and you're gonna hate me, because I'm blaming you' face. What did you do?" Lorelai put down her magazine and eyed her friend suspiciously.

Melissa gasped, "I never blamed you for forgetting to change 19's sheets! Although, I did desperately want to lay it on you, Mia deficiently would have yelled less at you, then she did at me." She winced, then continued, "Well, uh, okay, hear me out before you say anything. I told you that I wanted you to meet Rick, right? Well, it turns out he has a cousin visiting him for the weekend, and he wants him to meet me. So, he suggested that we all go out tonight for dinner. It is totally casual, it's a little hamburger/ steak joint, fun atmosphere, dancing, a bar, what do you think?" Melissa sounded a little nervous and overly optimistic, and any other person would have not understood a single word that came speeding out of her mouth. But, it was Lorelai, so she got every word.

Lorelai eyed her, "This isn't a blind date type thing is it? Because, I'm not interested in any kind of dating right now, and I hate blind dates. Especially, after the last friend who's date's cousin I got stuck with. That was the night of Rune."

"What's a Rune?" Melissa asked, a little confused.

Lorelai cringed, "You don't wanna know…"

"No, this isn't a set up, in fact his cousin isn't crazy about the idea either, it's just going to be a group of friends getting a bite to eat, completely pressure-less. Please, I really want you to meet Rick, and we can make it fast if you really can't stand being there." Melissa pleaded.

"Oh, awesome, another blind date that doesn't want to meet me." Lorelai took a deep breath, trying to figure out an unselfish way out, but she couldn't think of one. "Fine, if it's what you want. Sure, it could be fun." Lorelai said, already dreading the night.

"Thanks, and you'll see, it might be."

Lorelai glanced at the small saloon looking building, "The Cow Tipper? Nice name…" She laughed a little on the inside, she was imagining Luke's face if she brought him here, it would be hilarious. She swallowed hard, quickly pushing the unexpected thought out of her head, "It looks kinda cool."

"Yeah, we love this place." They headed inside to find a table, the men weren't there yet.

The whole place was bustling, people chatter noisily, the sound of clattering plates and silverware filled the air, and somewhere from the back of the place came the sound of an old jukebox playing "Jailhouse Rock". Lorelai immediately felt at home, she loved this kind of place, even if the guy was a dud, this would make up for it. She made a mental note to bring Rory here when they had a chance.

They found a seat in a booth that was relatively quiet, and they waited, talking aimlessly.

The Cow Tipper? Yeah, this sounds like his kind of place, stupid, pretend western atmosphere, loud, obnoxious people, and a truck load of red meat. Luke rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe he got talked into going out like this. He didn't want to be forced to mingle with some woman, he didn't like to mingle period. But, this is what Rick wanted, so here he was. The second he walked in, his first, involuntary thought was, that this was the kind of place Lorelai would love. The thought ignited that fire in his stomach that made him feel sick, this was definitely going to be a lousy night.

Rick stopped at the front to scan the dining area, searching for his girlfriend. "Oh, there they are." He pointed to the back, then elbowed Luke, "And her friend looks like she's gorgeous, a solid eight and a half, and that's just from behind."

Luke wasn't looking, and he didn't really care to look. He was glancing around the room as they walked in the direction of the girls. It wasn't until they got all the way there that he looked at the women seated at the table.

Lorelai and Melissa had been in the middle of a conversation about whether the Antonio Banderas-looking waiter or the Tom Cruise-looking waiter was cuter, and if downing four shots of Tequila would make the night more or less interesting, when Melissa looked up, "Hey, there's Rick. And, even from here, his cousin looks pretty good. Very big… and don't say dirty, he looks like he could be a lumberjack or something." She raised her eyebrows towards Lorelai, then waved enthusiastically towards the guys.

Lorelai was too busy glaring at Melissa, and beginning to really regret coming, to look at the men, until they reached the table.

Rick and Melissa kissed hello, then turned to their attention to the other two. "Rick, this is Lorelai, my old friend." Rick extended his hand, Lorelai took it, out of habit, because only one thought was going through her head at the moment. He wasn't wearing flannel, just a nice shirt and jeans, and he didn't have a backwards baseball hat, but it was undoubtedly him.

"This is my cousin, Luke." Luke and Melissa shook hands, exchanging brief hellos. But, he was obviously a little distracted. He gawked towards the woman with bright blue eyes, wavy brown hair, and the pair of jeans he always loved on her.

Melissa cleared her throat, "So, I guess… Lorelai, this is Luke…Luke, this is Lorelai." Both barely nodded towards each other, unable to form words.

Finally, having the most control over speech, Lorelai stammered, "It's nice to meet you."

Luke stared, then eventually followed suit, "Yeah, uh, you too."

Then, the four took their seats, Luke and Rick across from Lorelai and Melissa. Melissa began the conversation, actually missing the stunned looks and heavy silence that accompanied the two. "So, Luke, what do you do?"

Luke didn't seem to hear her until Rick nudged him. "Oh, I, uh, own a diner."

"Oh, that's cool."

Trying to jump start the conversation between Luke and Lorelai, Rick turned to Lorelai, "So, Melissa said you were visiting from out of town, but she didn't say where…"

Lorelai didn't seem to hear him immediately, finally she glanced up from her plate, "Oh, uh, from Connecticut," She wasn't sure she wanted to go into detail, she wasn't sure why Rick and Melissa hadn't put two and two together yet, but she didn't think she wanted them to. "A little town near Hartford."

"Oh, yeah? Luke's from Connecticut, too." He sounded a little too enthusiastic, for anyone's taste, and she saw Melissa kick him under the table.

Lorelai paused, thinking. She didn't know what exactly the night had in store, but she was willing to push a little to find out. So, she turned to Luke, surprising him when she spoke.

"So, where in Connecticut? Hartford?" Her voice quivered slightly.

Luke eyed her, wondering what she was doing, and why they hadn't revealed their situation yet. But, he decided to go along with her, he was used to it. "Um, near there."

"Do you like it?"

"I've lived there my whole life, so I guess you could say that." Luke found it mildly easier to talk, but was growing more uncomfortable.

"Is it a small town? 'Cause mine is and I love it." Lorelai smiled almost warmly at him, which hurt them both a little.

"Yeah, it is. Tiny, the kind where everyone knows everyone's business, it makes personal space and privacy a difficult thing to come by."

Lorelai nodded, "I understand." By this time, Melissa and Rick were only half paying attention to them. Finding her heart beating much quicker than normal, Lorelai turned her attention back to the table, and the wall, and the bar, anywhere that wasn't him. He seemed to be doing the same. But, Lorelai realized that if they kept it up, either she would end up running out in tears, or Rick and Melissa would notice and demand an explanation. Neither sounded like an acceptable option, so she inhaled deeply and continued.

"So, you run a diner? Do you serve the usual, hamburgers, salads, sandwiches, pancakes, eggs, you know…"

"Yep, pretty much, anything that could kill you from cholesterol intake." At this he looked pointedly at Lorelai, who looked like she might grin. "And you, I don't think I caught what you do."

Lorelai couldn't really believe that he was going along with it, and now she was questioning her decision to acknowledge his existence. "Um, I own a little inn, The Dragonfly."

"Oh, that sounds nice."

"Yeah, it is."

Lorelai and Luke continued small talk about the town, businesses, and people, actually getting into a decent rhythm, talking almost normally to each other. They were smiling and the other two noticed them getting along, and smiled, too.

Lorelai was the first to slip-up. "So, do you have any kids?" She meant it as a normal question that would come up in a 'getting to know you' conversation, and she had said it lightly, but quickly bit her lip when she realized the weight that that question held for them.

Luke seemed just as shocked at the question as she was, he half glared at her and half pretended to be casual, "Yeah, a daughter, she's thirteen."

"Oh, that's great, I have a daughter, too. She's twenty-one." Lorelai was relieved he had glazed over the potentially awkward subject, that is until he spoke again.

"Oh, wow. Twenty-one. You don't look old enough to have a twenty-one year old." As Lorelai gave him a wary, half smile, he added, "I guess you were pretty young when you had her, have you ever been married?" His eyes flashed as he coolly looked at her.

Her eyes widened and her face fell, then she raised her eyebrows at him, "No, I haven't. I've been close, though." Well played Danes, she thought as she glared back. "How 'bout you? Ever been married, or close?"

His voice lowered, "Yeah, married once, and close once." Both looked deeply at each other for the first time that evening, then their expressions softened, however, they stopped their conversation for the time being.

They turned to talk to Rick and Melissa, and things were running somewhat more smoothly. Except, when Lorelai shifted in her seat, her knee brushed up against Luke's, and both jumped back. And as Lorelai let out something resembling a yelp, Luke knocked over his water glass.

Rick and Melissa stared at them, "Are you guys alright?" Melissa said, looking completely concerned and confused.

"Oh, yeah, great. I, uh, just, stepped on Luke's foot, and I think it startled us a bit." Lorelai managed to spit out awkwardly. As Luke quickly cleaned up the mess.

Lorelai glanced at Luke a little sheepishly, "Wow, you got that cleaned up fast." She could think of nothing else to say in light of their very strange moment.

"Yeah, well, I own a diner. Customers tend to be a little clumsy, some more than others." He looked at her.

"Oh, yeah. Got some mess makers, huh?"

"Well, I have one that has knocked over an entire table of salt, pepper, napkins, ketchup, and water, when all I did was ask her if everything was okay. And, there's a pair that invented some dumb game called Bagel Hockey, and that tends to have disastrous consequences." He blushed slightly, but didn't really smile.

Lorelai couldn't really tell if he was flirting with her, or trying to tease her meanly. But, she realized that she was more concerned with the fact that there was something sexy about him telling her stories about herself, and the blushing reminded her of those intimate moments, when they were alone… She reprimanded herself for letting her thoughts take a turn into forbidden area. So, she let Luke see a small smile before returning to her conversation with the two that weren't Luke.

When the waiter came to take their orders, Lorelai spoke when he turned to Luke, "I bet I can guess what you want." Luke raised his eyebrows, that comment carried an easy second meaning, so she quickly continued, "I bet you're going to order a turkey burger, with a side salad, dressing on the side, and an iced tea." She grinned at him, as he shrugged and nodded at the waiter.

"Yeah, that's fine. Then, I'm going to order for you." He decided to play along. "She's going to have a bacon cheese burger, with Swiss cheese, extra bacon, half onion rings, and half fries, with a cherry coke." Lorelai couldn't help giggling a little.

"Perfect." She gazed at Luke, the waiter eyed them curiously, and left.

Melissa and Rick stared at them. Both wondering how they did that, and why they were acting the way they were. They seemed to be getting along suspiciously well, considering neither wanted to come, or be set up with anyone. However, since they seemed to be fine, Rick excused himself and Melissa to go dance, leaving Luke and Lorelai alone for the first time.

The table got very quiet all of a sudden, they didn't need to pretend they didn't know each other anymore, and they had no idea what to say. Luke started, for a change, "So, since when did you start going on blind dates?" He said it nonchalantly, but his face was set hard and accusing.

Lorelai was both offended and stung by his question, "Sometimes exceptions are necessary. It was for a friend."

"If it was just for a friend, then why are you wearing my jeans?" He hadn't meant to say that out loud, and by her expression, he knew he was going to regret it.

Her face filled with mock disbelief and anger, "I'm sorry? Your jeans? Unless you were once really skinny and visited by the Queer Eye guys, then these are definitely not your jeans."

Luke looked vaguely flushed, "I meant, your jeans that I like so much, the jeans you wore on our first date, the jeans that made us late for a few movies, and a couple town meetings. So, naturally, I assume they're more than just a normal pair of jeans, so obviously, you wanted something to come out of this night. So, I thought that maybe you had become a blind dater."

Both quickly blushed, remembering the jeans' effect on the couple. She found it slightly harder to breath at his attention to her wardrobe, and what he could remember, and at the fact that he assumed that she was over him enough to wear the jeans for another guy.

"I brought them to New York because they make me happy, even though the memories might depress me a little. And, I wore them tonight, because it's my way of saying, to myself at least, that I'm not interested." She paused, and took a shaky breath, she hadn't meant to be so revealing. She had basically told him she wore the jeans as a 'Hands off, Luke's property' sign. So, she continued angrily, "And, I haven't been going on blind dates, you know I hate them. It was for a friend, I didn't want to come, the idea of having to meet a guy didn't sound fun…" She paused again, looking at him hesitantly, "In fact, I haven't dated at all since,…since, I was engaged. What about you? Since when do you blind date?"

Luke just shrugged, "Since now, I guess." After looking at her face, he added, "I hate blind dates, but Rick promised it wasn't a date, because I really have no interest in dating… at all." He quickly glanced at her, then away, finding something on the wall to stare at. "Sorry, I'm not Rune."

Lorelai snorted, but couldn't hide the smile pulling at her lips, "That's okay, not everyone can be a Rune. How's April?" Lorelai asked.

Luke judged her expression before answering, "She's good, she just won an award for an essay contest she entered. And, we've been able to spend a lot of time together lately, that's been nice." He figured he had nothing to lose by really talking to her about April.

"Oh, that's great, Luke." She seemed genuine.

He nodded, "How's Rory?"

"Taking the world by storm. She goes between Yale, London and Stars Hollow, and finds time to write for the paper, and do her schoolwork. I don't think she ever sits still, thank God I passed my love of coffee to her, or she just might self combust."

"London?"

"Yeah, Logan moved there before summer started, so she goes to visit him whenever she gets a chance."

"That's good." Luke shifted uncomfortably, then gathered himself enough to ask, "And what about Christo--"

That's when Rick and Melissa returned to the table, finding a wide-eyed, pale Lorelai, and a flushed and stiffened Luke. "Are you guys all right?" Melissa asked, for the second time that night.

"Um, yeah, we're fine." Lorelai answered quickly. The food arrived then, allowing everyone to be distracted enough to forget what they were talking about. Lorelai glanced at Luke and gave him a hesitant, apologetic smile. To her relief, he returned it.

The meal progressed nicely, everyone enjoying their food, all talking loudly, and laughter erupted often. As odd as it was, Luke and Lorelai talked quite easily, even settling into their banter routine. Something about pretending to have just met made it easier. In fact, it was almost like starting over, a new beginning of sorts.

After they finished their food, everyone just sat, sipping their drinks and telling stories, or jokes, or whatever. Everything was going fairly normal, until Luke acted quite out of character.

Luke stood up slowly, and quietly tucked his chair under the table. Lorelai looked at him curiously. After smoothing his shirt, he asked, "Do you want to dance?" His voice didn't sound nervous, and his face was gentle and sincere.

Lorelai leaned back in her chair, surprised at both the proposal and the confidence he seemed to encompass. She stuttered, furrowed her brow, then regained herself to anxiously reply, "I realize I haven't known you that long, but I didn't get the impression you were a dancing kind of guy…" Her words held a hidden question that shone in her eyes. He was dangerously close to crossing the line they had constructed during the course of the evening, he was making it personal, did he know this? And was that what he wanted?

"Sometimes in life, exceptions are necessary…" Only a slight hint of a smile tugged at his mouth as he referenced her own words, and his composure never wavered as he extended his hand to her. "So, what do you say?" The answer to the unasked question addressed by the simple gesture. Yes.

Luke's attitude had completely changed. Lorelai could feel her heart speed up a couple notches, and she wasn't entirely sure that dancing with Luke was a great idea. But, the look in his eye and the invitation of his hand was enough to out weigh her doubts, at least for the moment. "I say…sure, that would be nice."

She, slightly unsteady, got to her feet and slide her hand in his. Her breath caught in her lungs at the contact that was so familiar, yet absent from her life for so long. The emotion and electricity triggered by nothing more than holding his hand again, was unexpected and exciting, reminding her of their first kiss. Involuntarily, she glanced up to Luke's face, unable to decipher the expression that silhouetted his face for only an instant, she could only guess that it was his reaction to the same sensation.

Lightly grasping her hand, and letting them fall between them, Luke led Lorelai to the dance floor. Whether they showed it or not, both of their stomachs fluttered and their nerves tingled, both unsure of what the other was thinking, and of what was happening and if it meant anything beyond tonight. However, once facing each other, both seemed to forget their situation and concerns for that instant. Without hesitation, they walked straight into each other's arms, like they had done a hundred times before, like they were still a couple, like nothing had changed since the last time they had danced. She snaked her arm around his shoulder, and he snaked his around her waist, and their hands never disconnected as he brought them to his chest and let them rest there. They moved close to each other, pulled together by something along the lines of habit and need.

Melissa watched Luke and Lorelai, then turned to Rick, "You know, I'm beginning to think that we're missing something." Rick nodded in agreement.

Lorelai nestled her head into his neck, and breathed deeply, amazed at how just the smell of him made her heart ache. Then, she spent a few moments wondering if nestling and smelling were off limits, but she realized that he didn't seem to be protesting or uncomfortable, so she relaxed against him. It was then she noticed the song that was playing. Ironically, it was "Eternal Flame", by The Bangles. She thought that someone must be playing a cruel joke to have put that on at this moment, the song used her love for The Bangles to remind her of her love for…someone very close to her at that time.

Luke could feel himself sinking into Lorelai, sinking in to the feeling of her smooth back under his hand, sinking into the smell of her hair, sinking into the way she held him close. His head began to feel light as he struggled with the desire to hold her forever, and the hurt that still burrowed in his stomach and heart. He had already spent hours and days, hell, weeks and months, fighting with himself on their situation. Could he ever forgiver her? Could she ever forgive him? And if they forgave each other, could they figure out their lives together, or was it just never meant to be? And if it wasn't meant to be, then how come she was the only thing he really needed? He had just decided to forget all of that for the time being, and just be with her for one dance, when he felt her begin to tremble.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Luke asked, barely above a whisper.

Lorelai pulled back slightly, "Sorry, it's nothing, I'm fine." She hoped he would accept that answer, because an honest answer would require real talking, and that was definitely off limits tonight.

Of course, he didn't accept that, "Yeah, right. You're one of the strongest people I know, if you're trembling it means something." He looked her straight in eye, with compassion and concern so deep that she couldn't stand it.

"What do you think is wrong?" It had come out more biting than she intended, so she tried again, "I mean, dancing with you, like this, knowing that it isn't really us anymore… it's…it's too much." She gestured awkwardly between them, then frustrated, lowered her arm. Luke didn't make an attempt to interrupt or interject or release her, he just gazed at her waiting for her to continue, so she did. This time, when she spoke, it was an unsure, gentle whisper, "I miss you…" She paused, regained a little volume and continued, "I know I don't deserve to, but I do. I wish everything that happened could be redone and righted, I wish we would have the chance to fix things. I just wish…"

Luke swallowed hard, then nodded, "I know." Luke had realized something when all the ugliness between them happened, it would have to be him. It would have to be him that made the first move toward repairing things, if that ever happened. Yes, she had techniqually called it off, but the real stopper was her sleeping with Christopher. His stomach heaved. So, it would have to be his forgiveness that started them up again. Her forgiveness was necessary and would have to be given, and he would have to make up for the hurt he caused her. But, because her mistake was the ultimate deal breaker, he would have to forgive and move to her, because even if she forgave him, the ball would still be in his court. When he figured this out, he always kept that in the back of his mind, and it came forward now. He sucked in a deep breath, "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Lorelai looked completely stunned, "What?"

Luke felt a little unsure, but couldn't back down now, "I miss you, too, Lorelai. I know we have a lot to discuss and fix, maybe more then we can ever get through, but I feel like we need to try. We can take things really slow and just talk. See if we can start to heal each other, and maybe…I don't know, maybe we just might figure this out." He waited patiently as he noticed that she held him just a little tighter.

Lorelai didn't know how to respond. A huge part of her was screaming yes, but there was a nagging part of her that thought that maybe there was too much hurt between them, maybe she didn't deserve him, maybe things would turn out the same way. Tears began to sting her eyes, and two small ones escaped and trickled down her cheeks. Her mind wrestled furiously through all kinds of scenarios and results, pros and cons, events and consequences. She didn't know how long it took her to respond, judging by Luke's face when she looked up, it had been a while, "That just might work."

He smiled, "Good, now, I think we've been dancing for about three and a half songs now, so maybe we should go back."

Surprised, Lorelai noticed the song was different, so she nodded and let him lead her back to the table. Once they got there, Melissa looked at them suspiciously, "You guys have been dancing forever, are you sure you've never met? Because, you two looked pret-tee cozy out there." She grinned mischievously, actually unaware of the reality.

Lorelai glanced at Luke, who just shrugged, so she turned back to Melissa, "Melissa this is Luke," When Melissa just looked at her with a 'duh' expression, Lorelai continued, "Luke, my ex-fiancé."

"No way!" Melissa gasped, scandalously. "What are the odds? You get set up on a blind date with your ex, now that's made for Hollywood." She frowned slightly, reality taking over the soap opera in her head, "But, the story I heard doesn't explain why you two have been so close all evening. Have you guys made up?"

By this time, Luke and Lorelai had taken their seats. They glanced at each other, each uncertain about how to answer, until both simultaneously said, "We're working on it…" Then they discreetly grinned at the unison response.

Melissa just stared contemplating, then decided that she should let it go. "Well, Rick and I are ready if you are."

On the cab ride home, other than to Rick or Melissa, Luke and Lorelai said nothing. It seemed peaceful, for once it wasn't strained to be near each other. They just simply sat and thought. It wasn't until they all stopped and got out at Rick's place to let the men out and say goodbye, that Luke finally broke the silence. While Melissa and Rick talked briefly and kissed good night, Luke turned to Lorelai with so much in his eyes that words weren't really needed, except, "I'll call you."

Lorelai loved to hear him say that again, especially the fact that he sounded like he meant it. She couldn't think of anything to say that would mean quite as much, so she reached up and placed a hand on his cheek and softly kissed the other. Then, after one last look into his eyes, she climbed back in the cab and didn't look back.

As he watched her drive away, Rick clapped him on the back, "So, I think you have some explaining to do. And, by that I mean, what the hell is going on?" So, Luke walked inside, starting the long story.

When Lorelai got back into town the next afternoon, she had barely walked through the door, when the phone rang. Somehow she knew, "Hey."

His voice was soft, "Hey. Have you changed your mind?"

"No." Lorelai stated simply.

"So, how does Tuesday night sound? 7:30?"

She smiled, "Perfect, how did you know exactly when to call, I just walked through the door."

"I'm extremely brilliant, and possibly a little psychic…plus, I saw you drive by the diner five minutes ago."

She liked that he seemed to be flirting with her, "Oh, impressive. So, Tuesday?" She felt uncomfortable talking to him like this, before they talked for real.

Recognizing her attempt, and feeling the same, he replied, "Yep. Casual, so I'll see you then."

"Okay." She hung up. She couldn't quite describe what it was she was feeling. Hope probably wasn't too far off of a description, but there was also the stubborn presence of dread, this was going to be hard. So, she did what she always did when she needed support, she picked up the phone again and dialed Rory's cell.

"Hey, Mom. I was just about to call you, how was the Big Apple?"

"Hey, hon. Well, do I have a story to tell you."

Over the next weeks, and months, they did indeed take it slow. The first date was mostly awkward approaches and mumbled statements. By the second date, they were slightly more comfortable with the situation, so that's when the yelling happened. They screamed about the hurt each felt, about what should have been done, about what was done. They vented, and it seemed to help. The third date, was quieter, more apologizing and tender exchanges. The fourth date was trust, which mostly involved Christopher. The fifth date was all things April, and how April would fit into their lives. By the sixth, she was able to go into the diner again. Obviously, the town caught on that something was going on, and when anyone asked, they would just say they were talking. By the seventh, they kissed. The eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh, and twelfth all contained a lot of talking and kissing (of varying degrees). The thirteenth marked the return of sex (which was amazing). And by the twenty-third their lives seemed to be progressing back into their lives as a couple.

One night, after their fifty-second date, they lay stretched on his bed talking (they talked more now, about everything). Luke rolled over to gaze into her eyes. "We were here before. I mean, in love, happy, but it didn't end the way I thought it would." She squeezed his hand, and let him continue. "We messed things up, but somehow we found a way through it, it took some major shifting and re-growing, but we did it, and I think we're better for it. I actually kind of think of this as a whole new relationship. But, this time I want things to work out the way they were supposed to last time." He reached over to the night stand a pulled out a small, velvet box. "Lorelai, will you marry me?"

Lorelai looked so shocked, he wasn't sure she was going to answer, or even if she understood. Finally, she threw her arms tightly around his neck, and pulled him close. Still focused on the fact that she hadn't actually answered yet, he began to get a little anxious, until he heard her whisper, "Hell, yes." Then she moved away slightly, "Sorry, that might not have been entirely appropriate. I meant to say, yes, Luke Danes, I would love to marry you, nothing would make me happier." Her tone was only half playful.

"That's okay, 'hell, yes' is perfectly acceptable to me, it was authentic." He grinned at the smile on her face, then opened the box. It was the same ring that she had given back to him all those months ago, so it's not like she hadn't seen it, but she reacted as if it was the biggest surprise in the world.

"Oh, Luke! It's beautiful, I love it. It's perfect, even my size. Wow. You're good." She was in a fit of giggles before she could continue, much to Luke's relief. He pulled her close, and they tumbled in the sheets for a moment in fit of happiness.

Finally, Lorelai untangled herself from him enough to stare into his face, "I love you." It was simple, but filled with unrelenting emotion.

He kissed her softly and deeply, before replying, "I love you, too."

If anyone was still counting, October 12th was their ninety-seventh date, which also happened to be their wedding, and the first snow of the season happened to fall that night.


End file.
